


Three A.M.

by Murf1307



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Pining Enjolras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 12:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murf1307/pseuds/Murf1307
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras calls Combeferre up to talk about someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three A.M.

**Author's Note:**

> written for [this](http://myrtlewilson.tumblr.com/post/53963413905/imagine-enjolras-calling-combeferre-at-like-three) post on tumblr.

"You do realize it’s  _three a.m., Enjolras?_ " Combeferre asked his phone dully.

Enjolras sighed petulantly.  ”I can’t sleep and I also can’t write or read or anything because he’s  _in my head,_ and i can’t get him out.”

"Tell me about him, then," Combeferre said, knowing exactly who  _he_  was.

"He’s just — he’s so good at practically everything, Ferre, and he doesn’t even seem to notice and the way he reacts to someone noticing is like nobody’s ever noticed before or that he didn’t realize he was good at that thing and he just — he’s so  _frustrating,_  and his smile is ridiculous and his laugh is absurd and I don’t know but I caught myself thinking about his  _biceps_  today.  Biceps!  Who even thinks about other people’s biceps, Combeferre?  This isn’t normal at all,” Enjolras is rambling, and there’s no stopping him now, so Combeferre flops over and settles in for the brunt of it.

"I mean, I know that I — that I’m  _interested_ in him,” Enjolras says, saying the word interested like it’s some kind of venereal disease, “But really?   _Biceps?_   I don’t care about biceps!  And I don’t care about smiles and laughs and whatever but he’s making me care and I really don’t know what to do about that because it’s not like he’s interested in me, he’s made that perfectly clear in the way we interact and i just —  _augh_.

"And that doesn’t even begin to cover how freaking talented he is, I mean, there’s a reason he’s in charge of designing pamphlets even though he couldn’t give less of a shit if he actively tried" — Combeferre almost sighed at that, because one of the things Enjolras still hadn’t figured out was that Grantaire’s apathy was a well-constructed front — "and you were there when he just started — started  _dancing_  in the middle of a meeting because he was being an asshole and Courfeyrac had a guitar and Bahorel stole said guitar and I have no idea how it was that Eponine produced a fucking drum kit but somehow she did but Jesus, Ferre, he just — they way he  _moves_  is incredible.” _  
_

Combeferre would have responded in the lull; unfortunately, he’d fallen asleep.

"Combeferre?  Ferre?  Are you — did you  _fall asleep?_ ”


End file.
